german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blood and Bone (Akt 3): Alles muss rot sein!
Wie der Titel schon verraten lässt handelt es sich bei dieser Geschichte um einen Mehrteiler. :::Deswegen würde ich dich darum bitten zuerst die vorherigen Teile zu lesen. Übersicht, im Profil Akt 2: Blood and Bone (Akt 2): Schrei!!! Akt 4: Blood and Bone (Akt 4): Glückliche Kindheit in Ketten ---- Ein Fahrradfahrer fährt auf den Parkplatz eines billigen Motels. Er lässt sein Rad einfach in die Zierbüsche vor der Eingangstür fallen und betritt die schmierige Unterkunft. Der Mann an der Rezeption mustert den kurios aussehenden Mann, aber er ist es gewohnt allen möglichen Gestalten Obdach zu bieten solange das Geld stimmt. Die Tür des Zimmers öffnet sich und die ersten Eindrücke erklären sofort warum die Übernachtung so billig ist. Großes Fenster, die Gardinenstange fehlt, ist herausgebrochen. Es ist staubig, der Geruch von Zigarettenqualm und Sex liegt in der Luft. Überall Flecken auf dem Boden, das Mobiliar schimmelt. „Zum Glück bin ich ein genügsamer Mensch.“ ::~''Hau jetzt endlich aus meinem Kopf ab!'' Man, du meckerst die ganze Zeit nur rum. Du tötest mit meinem Körper all diese Menschen und ich muss auch noch dabei zusehen. Ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr... Halt dein Maul! Ich werde dir jetzt mal meine Sicht der Dinge erklären.~ Mit dem vertrauten metallischen Klirren, stellt Kevin den vollgestopften Seesack ab und setzt sich auf das alte Sofa, das vor einem mindestens genauso alten Fernseher steht. „Ich bin der Meinung wir sind viel mehr als nur das Ergebnis einer Schizophrenie. Es hat viel damit gemein, aber bei der „dissoziale Persönlichkeitsstörung“ sind nie zwei Persönlichkeiten gleichzeitig aktiv. Es kann natürlich auch sein das du richtig kaputt in der Birne bist und durch deine Schizophrenie Stimmen hörst, und du manchmal den Bezug zur Realität soweit verlierst das du denkst du könntest deinen Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren. Natürlich ist es auch möglich das ich der mit dem Knacks im Hirn bin, aber ich glaube das nicht. Ich akzeptiere dich als eigenständige Persönlichkeit, dass solltest du auch tun.“ ::~''Dann bin ich lieber total verrückt.~ '„Ich seh schon, so verbohrt wie du bist kann ich dich nur schwer mit Worten umstimmen“''' Eine Fernbedienung ist nicht zu finden, deswegen beugt sich Kevin in Richtung Fernseher und schaltet ihn am Gerät ein. Er ließ eine Nachrichtensendung laufen die seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. :: „...Nach 14 grausamen Morden ist der Alptraum endlich vorbei. Der Serienkiller, der aufgrund seiner unmenschlichen Vorgehensweise von allen nur „Das Monster“ genannt wurde, ist tot aufgefunden wurden. Er ist mit einem gestohlenen Polizeiwagen, eine sich im Bau befindende Brücke heruntergestürzt. Im Moment schließt man Selbstmord nicht aus. Eine Identifizierung der Leiche ist, aufgrund von starken Verbrennungen, noch nicht erfolgt...“ „Hat doch wunderbar funktioniert. Hahahaha“, krakelte Kevin dem Bildschirm entgegen. Er legt sich bequem auf das Sofa und befasst sich mit der Stimme in seinem Kopf. ::~''Die haben recht, du bist ein Monster.'' Manchmal ist es besser ein Monster zu sein. Das ist unser wahres Ich. Du solltest dich nicht an irgendwelche Sachen festhalten die es nicht wert sind, Sachen die zusammen mit Kevin gestorben sind. Es ist doch dumm sich wegen der Situation in der wir Stecken gleich umzubringen. Sei still,... ich bin Kevin,... und es ist nicht dumm wenn ich mir das leben nehme um andere zu schützen.~ Tränen brechen aus den kalten Blick des Killers. Mit einem Knurren wischt er sich das Gesicht. „Hör auf damit, du verdammtes Weichei regst mich langsam echt auf.... Wenn du unbedingt sterben willst dann gebe ich dir eben die Möglichkeit dazu.“ Mit einem kräftigen Stoß mit den Armen bringt Kevin sich auf die Beine und verlässt eilig das Zimmer. Nach mehreren Minuten, in denen er einfach schweigend durch die schlafende Stadt lief, findet Kevin das was er gesucht hatte. Drei Jugendliche die nicht nur wegen dem Baseballschläger, den der eine hält, gefährlich aussehen. Sie gehen in ein Abriss fälliges Gebäude, es war eine kleine Lagerhalle die von Natur und Mensch gezeichnet war. Kevin überquert mehrere Straßen und schreitet direkt auf die Tür zu, in der auch die drei Halbstarken verschwunden sind. Ein starker, kühler Wind kommt auf und lässt seinen Mantel schwach wehen, die Blutflecken sind auf dem schwarzen Stoff kaum zu erkennen. In der Lagerhalle angekommen stellt Kevin sich, mit in den Taschen vergraben Händen, hinter die drei und macht durch ein Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam. „Was willst du, du Opfer?“, wird er sofort begrüßt. Mit gleichgültiger Stimme wird das Anliegen hervorgebracht: „Was ich will,... ganz einfach, euch Schwuchteln sagen das ihr nicht halb so stark seit wie ihr euch fühlt.“ ::~''Was soll das den?!'' Du hast die Wahl, töte sie oder lass dich töten. Ich gib dir dann mal wieder das Steuer, Kumpel.~ Ein leichtes Ziehen, kaum vom umliegenden Luftstrom zu unterscheiden, wandert durch Kevins Kopf. „Du bist wohl lebensmüde.“ erkennt der mit dem Baseballschläger richtig und schreitet zur vorhersehbaren Tat. Kevin reißt die Arme hoch, aber wird dennoch von dem Sportgerät im Gesicht getroffen. Nach einer 90°-Drehung geht er zu Boden. ::~'Los, wehr dich doch.' Wie denn? Das sind drei und... „Es ist egal wie viele es sind,... kämpfen kann man immer.“ Das kommt auch von diesem Herr Krohn, nicht wahr? Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt warum ich mich nicht an ihn, dafür aber an seine komischen Zitate erinnere. Sag ich dir wenn du gezeigt hast was du drauf hast.~ Die auf ihn einprasselnden Schläge und die Forderungen seiner anderen Persönlichkeit erwecken in ihn Teile seiner Erinnerung aus den letzten sechs Jahren. Das harte Training, die Austreibung der Scheu einem Menschen umzubringen, die Untersuchungen und Behandlungen mit irgendwelchen Medikamenten, die übermenschliche Kraft, die Ausdauer, das Geschick, die Widerstandsfähigkeit und die Szene in der Kevin durch einen tief rot gefärbten Gang wieder in die Freiheit gelangte. Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde war alles anders. Die auf seinen Körper treffenden Schuhe und der Schläger sind nun wie Balsam für den wirren Verstand, sie bringen immer mehr Klarheit und vertreiben die Gedanken, die Kevin die ganze Zeit belasteten. Nun war es Zeit für die Gegenwehr. Der Schläger saust zum zichsten Mal gen Boden, doch dieses mal trifft er auch wirklich diesen. Zwei Hände ergreifen ihn, ein Fuß löst ihn mit Wucht von seinem Besitzer. Immer noch am Boden liegend schlägt Kevin auch schon zu, die Kniescheibe hält dem harten Holz nicht Stand. Einer fällt, einer steht auf. Keine Wunde zeichnet Kevins Körper, kein Schlag hatte schlimmere Folgen nach sich gezogen. ::~'Jetzt geht’s los. Komm, zeig ihnen und mir was in dir steckt!'~ Ein kurzer, aber blitzschneller Hieb trifft einen der noch Stehenden mitten auf die Stirn. Arme baumeln leblos herunter, wie eine Puppe bricht der Jugendliche zusammen. Blut fließt aus Ohren und Nase. Kevin lässt den Baseballschläger fallen und dreht sich zu seinem letzten Ziel um. Der dritte im Bunde wird panisch und zieht eine Waffe. Eine kleine Pistole wie man sie an jeder Ecke kaufen kann. Während sein Arm sich in die Waagerechte bewegt schnellt Kevin vor und schnappt sich die Waffe mit dem selben Griff mit dem er zuvor auch dem Penner das Messer abgenommen hatte. Wieder wird die Waffe einfach fallen gelassen. Ein Faustschlag trifft Kevin, aber die Wirkung bleibt aus. Mit der Handfläche erwidert Kevin den Schlag, mitten auf die Stirn seines Gegenübers und lässt diesen dadurch taumelnd zurückweichen. ::~'So gefällt mir das. Ist dir jetzt endlich klar geworden wie wir sind?' Das ist falsch! Ja okay, ich gib zu, Leute verletzen und töten ist nicht richtig, aber ich finde wenn man etwas so gut kann sollte man es auch machen. Das meine ich nicht. Es ist falsch, weil noch irgendwas fehlt. Also ich breche meinen Opfern gerne die Knochen.~ Das Taumeln vor Kevin hat aufgehört und jetzt versuchte der angeschlagene Junge wegzurennen. Ein wuchtiger Tritt trifft den Rücken. Die Beine werden taub und lassen sich nicht mehr bewegen. ::~''Keine Knochenbrüche, es ist was anderes.~ Ein Schatten bedeckt das gelähmte Opfer. Eine Hand erfasst das Gesicht. Drei Finger krallen sich im Unterkiefer fest. Ein schnalzendes Geräusch löst den Kiefer vom Kopf und lasst Blut in rauen Mengen den Boden tränken. Ein kräftiges Lachen ertönt. ''„Das ist es, das hat gefehlt.“ ::~'Blut also,... ein bisschen eklig wenn du so übertreibst, aber immer noch besser als deine Emo-Art.'~ Um seine Tat perfekt zu machen widmet sich Kevin auch noch dem mit der gebrochenen Kniescheibe zu. Er versucht im Angesicht des Todes natürlich zu entkommen, auch wenn das vollkommen unmöglich ist. Wie zuvor ergreift Kevin das Gesicht, nur dieses Mal sind die Augen das Ziel. Mit mehr und mehr Druck werden die runden Organe belastet, bis sie schließlich nachgeben. Geschrei beginnt, durch ein hartes auf den Boden Schmettern verstummt es doch schnell wieder. Desto mehr Blut den leblosen Kopf verlässt desto größer wird die Freude und lässt ein Lächeln wachsen. Die drei Leichen werden in einer engen, versteckten Ecke des Gebäudes gestapelt. ::~''Wenn sie die finden war dein Trick mit dem Fahrradfahrer völlig umsonst.'' Die werden sowieso schnell herausgefunden haben das das nicht unsere wir waren. Aber schön das du so gut mitdenkst. „Planung, Vorbereitung, Durchführung, Nachbereitung und dann wieder einen abruffähigen Zustand annehmen.“ Tom Gerloff – zuständig für das Training im strategisches Handeln und Beschattungen. Haha... na toll, scheinbar haben wir beide Gedächtnislücken. Scheint so.~ Zurück in dem verwahrlosten Motelzimmer streift sich Kevin den Mantel und das durch Blut unansehnlich gewordene T-Shirt ab. Aus seiner funktionellen Tasche nimmt er sich etwas frisches zum anziehen. ::~''Deine Theorie?'' Hä,.. ach ja, meine Theorie, warum wir uns an manche Dinge erinnern und an andere nicht. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, wir habenwahrscheinlich während den sechs Jahren, wie jetzt auch, immer wieder zwischen dem erstrangigen und zweitrangigen Bewusstsein gewechselt. Weil wir ständig unter Drogen und Medikamenten waren, können wir uns nicht mehr richtig an die Ereignisse erinnern die vor sich gingen als der jeweils andere die Oberhand hatte. Hmm... das ist annehmbar, aber warum kann ich mich an keine Drogen oder Medikamente erinnern? Das liegt daran das ich es erst am Ende herausgefunden habe, als ich den ganzen Laden auseinandergenommen habe und geflüchtet bin. Wie hast du das überhaupt schaffen können, die hatten uns doch immer im Auge, und richtige Gedanken konnten wir auch nicht fassen. So genau weiß ich das auch nicht, aber ich hatte auf einmal wieder einen klaren Kopf und konnte mir über alles ein Bild machen. Das war als sie mich von einem Raum in einen anderen führen wollten. Ich staunte über die Kraft die ich hatte und ließ ihr einfach freien Lauf, da hab ich mir auch gleich die Akte geschnappt. Da fällt mir ein, du hast dir die Akte noch gar nicht angesehen. Stimmt, bisher war ich nicht dazu bereit.... Holen wir das doch einfach nach.~ Kevin nimmt sich die besagte Akte zur Hand und macht sich einen ersten Eindruck. Ganz oben auf der ersten Seite steht „Zusammenschluss Prometheus“ direkt darunter „Abteilung: Penne“. ::~''Penne? Also wie eine Bildungsstätte kam mir das nicht vor.'' Das ist gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem was da noch alles drin steht.~ Auf der ersten Seite stand noch „Experiment P3n-125-11.00.10.10“. Da er aus dieser Abkürzung nicht schlau wird blättert Kevin einfach weiter. : Subjekt: Kevin Lemke (13) : Alter: 13 Jahre : Körperliche Daten: :: Körpergröße: 162cm :: Körpergewicht: 50,3kg :: Statur: normal :: Muskulatur: etwas unter Durchschnitt :: Verletzungen: :::* Rechtes Schienbein, doppelt gebrochenes (gut verheilt) :::* Linkes Schienbein, einfach gebrochen (gut verheilt) :::* Linker Unterarm, einfach gebrochen (gut verheilt) :::* Nasenbein, gebrochen (mit leichter Fehlstellung verheilt) Verletzung ::~''Sogar den Nasenbruch mit 7 haben die da rein gepackt.~ : Psychologischer Befund: Gesund : Bemerkung: :: Weil keine lebenden Angehörigen existieren, wurde das Subjekt (Kevin Lemke) in Experimentreihe 3 integriert. Integrierung erfolgte durch die Vortäuschung des Ablebens des Subjektes. Alle Personen die von diesem Vorgang wissen und nicht unter der Prometheus-Schweigevereinbarung stehen wurden über ihre Lage aufgeklärt und stehen unter Beobachtung. : Experiment: :: Verwendete Mittel: :::* Schlafmittel :::* Aufputschmittel :::* Vitaminpräparate (A;B6;B12;C,D;E) :::* LSD :::* Donum Dei (DD1; DD2; DD5; DD7) Danach folgt ein Bericht. In den ersten vier Wochen wurde eine Art Gehirnwäsche durchgeführt, um sicher zu gehen das das Subjekt die folgenden Einheiten des Experiments auch annimmt. Immer in Blöcken von 8 Wochen wurde Kevin in den verschiedensten Dingen ausgebildet. Ihm wurde beigebracht wie man kämpft, wie man unentdeckt bleibt und selbst das Autofahren hat man ihm beigebracht. Nebenbei wurden Veränderungen an seinem Körper vorgenommen, immer wieder gab es zwischen den normalen Trainingseinheiten spezielle, in denen „Donum Dei“ benutzt wurde. ::~''Okay, das ist krass. Was hatten die den mit uns vor, und was ist dieses „Donum Dei“? Da fragst du den falschen. Ich hab auch nur das was da drin steht, aber wir wissen beide wo wir mehr Infos herbekommen. Das Bürogebäude? Ganz genau.~ Epilog: P3n-125 ---- Stimme am Telefon: :„Phileros ich hab einen neuen Auftrag für dich. Phileros: :„Das wurde auch Zeit, ich langweile mich hier schon seit Tagen.“ Stimme am Telefon: :„Du machst einen Traumurlaub in Spanien mit siebenstelligem Taschengeld und erzählst was von Langeweile?“ Phileros: :„Was soll ich sagen, ich mag meine Arbeit bei Prometheus eben. Jetzt aber wieder zu diesem Auftrag.“ Stimme am Telefon: :„Okay. Also, du hast doch bestimmt von diesem Jungen gehört der aus einer Penne-Einrichtung geflohen ist.“ Phileros: :„P3n-125, ja von dem hab ich gehört. Ich soll wahrscheinlich den Kleinen wieder einfangen.“ Stimme am Telefon: :„Am besten schnell, er hat schon dutzende Zivilisten getötet.“ Phileros: :„Einverstanden, ich mach euch den Hundefänger.“ ---- Akt 2: Blood and Bone (Akt 2): Schrei!!! Akt 4: Blood and Bone (Akt 4): Glückliche Kindheit in Ketten Sinister Mind (Diskussion) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Mord